Danny Phantom and The Avengers
by Don'tletmadnesswin321
Summary: Danny Phantom is called in to help save the world with none other tht the Avengers! One-Shot requested by ThoughtfulPencil


**Epilogue**

 **Amity Park: Age of Ultron**

Casper High School was currently buzzing with the events that happened in Africa. News reported how The Hulk went AWOL on an innocent city and Iron Man struggled to stop him. Lucky for us, The Avengers were taking care of it. Right? Danny Fenton sure hoped so. The teenage ghost boy felt heavy weight on his chest. He really wanted to help, because if The Hulk was running around, it could mean that something bigger was going on? What were Hulk and Iron Man even _doing_ in Africa? Were the other Avengers with them too? What was going to be next?

Danny shoved his unneeded books into his locker and threw his backpack onto his shoulder. Danny knew that he did good here in Amity Park, he was the town's hero, but sometimes he wanted to prove himself on a different level. Danny Phantom wasn't anything special on the international level. Danny doubted anyone outside of his county had even heard of him. Today though, Danny was going to learn that it will all change.

"Danny Fenton?" Danny turned and saw a woman with dark brown hair. She was wearing a grey, form-fitting dress. To Danny, she looked much like a business woman. She gave him a kind smile as she approached him.

"My name is Maria Hill. I work for Nick Fury," She held out her hand and Danny hesitantly shook it.

"Nick Fury? As in the DIrector of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked.

"Yes, except S.H.I.E.L.D. has been disbanded. I came here to make a proposal to you Danny. Are you willing to hear me out?" Maria asked. Danny nodded and the pair started to walk towards Danny's home.

"To be blunt, I would like to first inform you that we know who you are. We know about what you can do. Nick Fury has been keeping a close eye on Danny Phantom," the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned to Danny.

"You've been keeping tabs on me? Why? How? I didn't think anyone knew about Danny Phantom outside of Amity Park!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we do. We try to keep tabs on all superhumans in case we need their help in an earthly crisis or to eliminate them when they turn evil."

"So… does that mean you're here to…?" Danny started.

"Danny, I'd like to offer you a temporary position with The Avengers. They may not know it yet, but I believe they could benefit from your abilities," Maria said.

"Danny stopped and turned to her with a grin on his face, "I'm in."

 **Civil War: One year later**

Ever since Danny helped the Avengers defeat Ultron in Sokovia a year ago, he had gained some real really hit it home was when Danny saved the world from an asteroid that threatened to collide with it. The whole world now regarded the teenage ghost boy as a hero. Amity Park even erected a statue in his honor, and best of all, his secret was out in the open. Danny no longer had to hide from the public, and he could better do his job of protecting the innocent. It's been four months since then, and Danny's life was great. He was dating Sam Manson, no more bullies like Dash trying to shove him in his locker, and he even got his driver's license three weeks ago. Yet, Danny had a feeling there was something coming his way. Danny was walking out to his car with Sam and Tucker when he spotted none other than Steve Rogers leaning against the hood of his old Toyota.

"Danny Fenton? The ghost kid?" Steve looked at him. Danny nodded.

"What's up Cap? World need saving again?" Danny asked as he twirled his keys. Glancing around Danny also noted a tall, intimidating man with a metal arm leaning against a dark blue bug. "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Bucky. He's my best friend, from before I was Captain America. He's been through hell, and people want him dead. Danny I need your help," Steve said.

"Protecting _him_? The dude has a metal arm. I don't think he needs me to protect him, Cap," Danny unlocks his car and throws his stuff into the backseat.

"Yeah, besides why should Danny help you guys?! It's not like you were around when he stopped and asteroid from colliding into earth!" Sam pipes up. Steve sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"The government wants people like us, like The Avengers, to sign the Sokovia Accords. The Accords are supposed to keep us on a leash, to keep us from interfering when Earth happens to be under attack. If we don't sign then we have to resign as superheroes."

"But if we sign the accords then we just sit while Earth is in trouble unless they what? Call on us like attack dogs? And if we don't sign, then we're nothing more than civilians? No more crime fighting _at all_?" Danny asks.

"Exactly. Did you hear about the terrorist attack that killed King T'Chaka of Wakanda?" Steve inquires.

"Yeah, it was all over the news. There saying The Winter Soldier did it, but who is The Winter Soldier?" Danny wonders.

"I am," Bucky speaks up, "But I didn't kill T'Chaka. Someone framed me."

"Have you told the authorities that?" Danny looks at Bucky.

"They refuse to believe a word I say. Not that I had much time to say anything. The man who questioned me at the government headquarters used my code words to brainwash me back into a killing machine," Bucky looks away.

"And I come in where?" Danny asks Steve.

"Stark and the few who chose to sign the accords are after us. We want your help in keeping them at bay while Bucky and I try to figure out who framed Bucky and where he is. We need to stop him before he awaken the other soldiers HYDRA made. Soldiers just like Bucky and I," Steve replies, "Are you in?"

Danny thinks for a moment, "Who do you got so far?"

"Hawkeye, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Ant Man, Bucky, and myself. I don't know how many Tony's recruited on his side other than Nat, Vision, and himself," Steve lists off.

"Alright, I'm in. I'll fight one your side," Danny decides.

 **Berlin Airport**

Danny Steve, Bucky, and a man named Sam Wilson pull into the lost next to a white van. Danny gets out of the vehicle and grins as Clint makes his way around the van to greet them.

"Hey Cap. Hey Danny, long time no see ghost boy. I saw what you did on the news, saving earth from the asteroid," Clint says shaking Steve's hand and putting his arm around Danny.

"Hey Clint! It's good to see you!" Danny responds.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice, CLint," Steve says.

"Hey, you're doing me a favor," the bowman says. Danny looks up and sees Wanda getting out of the vehicle.

"Wanda! Hey, how are you? You're here too?" Danny says whilst giving the Scarlet Witch a hug.

"It was time for me to get off my ass," She responds, "It is good to see you, Danny. We all missed you."

"Clint, did you find our other recruit?" Steve asks.

"He's rearing to go," Clint makes his way to the van and opens the sliding door to reveal a sleeping man. Danny furrowed his brow. Apparently, there were many new heroes that came to light while Danny was away.

"I put a little coffee in him but he should be good," Clint continued as the man awoe with a jolt. He hopped out of the van and grumbled out, "What time zone is this? Before looking to Steve and Sam.

"Captain America," He says and he shakes Steve's hand.

"Mr. Lang. It's good to have you," Steve says and Lang continues to shake his hand.

"Glad to be here. I've been shaking your hand for too long. Wow, you're Captain America," he turns and looks at Wanda and Danny.

"Hey I know you guys too! You guys are awesome," he looks at Steve again, "Jeez, I just wanna say… I know that you know a lot of super people so thanks for thinking of me," he says.

"Who is he?" Danny mumbles to Clint.

"Scott Lang. He's also known as Ant Man," Clint informs the teen.

"Oh, yeah…. I've heard of him," Danny says.

"Hey man!" Scott greets Sam.

"Hey there, Tic Tac," Sam crosses his arms and Danny chuckles.

"Good to see you. Look, what happened last time-"

"It was a good audition, but it'll never happen again," Sam interrupts.

"Last time? What happened last time? Did I miss something?!" Danny panics.

"It was nothing ghost kid, don't worry about it," Sam says.

"I didn't even know Danny Phantom was an avenger. That's so cool!" Scott says.

"I was in Sokovia! I helped defeat Ultron! I even helped bring Vision to life!" Danny cries out in exasperation.

"Whoa, seriously?" Scott asks.

"He did. Not on purpose, but a little of his DNA went a long way," Wanda smiles and ruffles Danny's hair affectionately.

"Hell yeah it did," he grumbles, "Freak accident or not I was helpful…"

"Did anyone tell you what we're up against, Scott?" Steve brings the conversation back.

"Something about psycho assassins?" Scott tries.

"We're outside of the law on this one. So if you come with us you're a wanted man," Steve looks at him with concern.

"What else is new," Scott says.

"Danny? You still in?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm already here, might as well am I right?" he answers.

"We should get moving," Bucky speaks up. An alarm begid to go off and Danny hears words spoken in German.

"They're evacuating the airport," Bucky translates.

"Stark?" Scott asks.

"Suit up," is the only answer Steve gives.

 **Present Day**

 **Wakanda**

Danny took Wanda's hand in his own, casting her a worried glance. He could tell she was scared as she looked at Vision laying on the table. Things had been hard for the couple ever since Wanda joinged Steve's side and became a wanted criminal while Vision was one of the former Avengers who had signed the Sokovia Accords. Danny had been in this same dilemma. After Tony and his team took him into custody, Danny hadn't been allowed to go home to Amity Park, and his relationship with Sam Manson was over. He hadn't seen his friends or family in two years.

"It'll be okay Wanda," Danny reassured her.

The Scarlet Witch smiled at the raven haired man, "Thank you for trying to comfort me, Danny. I'm okay." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and planted a kiss to his temple. Danny smiled. He had grown really close to Wanda in these past two years, and he trusted her with his life.

"There are many neurons connected to the stone. It is a delicate procedure," Shuri, King T'Challa's sister informed them, "Brother, I need time,"

"How much time?" T'Challa asked.

"As much as you can all give me," She answered. There was a loud boom and Danny rushed to the window to take a look. The ghost boy saw something crash straight into the force field surrounding Wakanda.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked.

"The enemy," Steve replied, "We have to try and hold them back, give Shuri as much time as possible to remove the stone from Vision. Everyone get ready to fight. Wanda, stay here. As soon as she's done, destroy the stone," Steve orders and Danny lets the familiar rings encircle him, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Is that an updated suit?" Bruce asked Danny. Danny smiled and nodded. With the two years in hiding, Danny tinkered around a lot and found out he really had a knack for engineering. He still wore a jumpsuit, but now Danny had gadgets too. Net grenades, blasters, the whole works. Since there wasn't much ghost fighting, Danny didn't have much use for things like the Fenton thermos anymore. His new inventions were designed to stop human enemies without killing them. (A/N: If you happen to watch Butch Hartman's Youtube channel, it's basically Danny's 10 years later suit.)

"Wow, I really missed a lot haven't I," Bruce said.

"It's good to have you back man," Danny clapped Bruce on the back before he turned intangible and flew out of the window.

"Does that boy ever use a door?" Shuri asked.

"Of course not. He can walk through walls, why bother with a door when he can fly straight to the action?" Wanda said with a smile.

Danny stood beside Natasha and watched the alien army try to make its way through the force field. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hord start to make its way behind the army.

"Uh, King T'Challa?" Danny began.

"I see them young ghost boy,'' he answered.

"We can't let the get behind us, if we end up surrounded then we're doomed," Steve said.

T'Challa pressed a finger to his comm "Shuri, open a section of the force field in the West sector,"

" _Are you crazy brother?!"_

"On my signa Shuri," T'Challa waited a few moments as the forces prepared for full frontal attack, "Now, open the force field," And just like that, Steve and T'Challa rushed forward to meet the enemy. And Danny had the realization of how very real this all was.

The fight had been going on for hours, and as Danny blasted and tore his way through enemy after enemy, he felt himself grow tired.

"How many of these damn things are there?!" He growled out blasting the head off another alien.

"Keep pushing forward, Danny. We need to keep buying time so Wanda can destroy the stone," Steve encouraged of the comm unit in Danny's ear.

"We could really use more backup…" Danny trailed off as the gears in his head started to turn.

"We don't have anymore backup Ghost Child," T'Challa said.

"Ghost Child? You know an enemy of mine used to-" Danny stopped mid sentence, "That's it! I know where to get backup!"

"What are you talking about Danny?" Nat's worried voice came over the comm.

"The ghosts from the ghost zone. If Thanos wins, then whatever he has in store for us will affect them too," Danny explained while he fiddled with some dials on his wrist. He pushed a button and aimed in front of him. Out of nowhere, a green swirling portal depicting a familiar view of the ghost zone appeared and Danny jumped through.

Danny looked at the familiar territory and he floated through. ' _I haven't been here in a long time…'_ he thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice demanded. Danny looked up to seen Ember.

"The world needs our help again. Gather as many ghosts as you can. Please. If we don't stop this guy Thanos, then half of Earth's and the Ghost Zone's population will be erased from existence," Danny pleaded.

After a few minutes, Danny was now looking at the faces of his old enemies. Technus, Skulker, Johnny 13 and his girl Kitty, even Youngblood was convinced to call truce to hear him out.

"You said half the Ghost Zone's population is threatening to get wiped out? How is that even possible?" Kitty sneered.

"She's right you know, you sound insane," Freakshow agreed.

"You better start talking, or I'm going to kill you instead," Walker threatened.

"I have to make this quick. There are these things called infinity stones. If anyone manages to get all six of them, then they could potentially wiped out the entire planet. This guy Thanos wants to use the six infinity stones to wiped out half the population because he thinks it'll restore balance to the world. It'll be random, so anyone of you could end up targeted, all we know is that it'll kill half of our population," Danny said.

"What kind of crazy is this?! Whoever this scurvey land lover is that plans to wipe half of us out, then he's got another thing coming!" Youngblood cried out angrily.

"I agree with pirate boy. We will help you yet again Ghost Child," Skulker said.

Danny smirked, "Then let's head to Wakanda."

"Danny?! Danny!" Natasha cried into the comms, "Steve Danny's totally offline! It's like he disappeared!"

"Nat, calm down. Keep your head together," Steve said and he fought off more aliens.

"Where could that little ghost run off to?!" Bruce yelled in the giant suit.

As Danny opened a portal into Wakanda, he heard static in his ear and Natasha's worried voice, "What is he got hurt?"

"Nat, I'm fine. And I brought back up," Danny smiled as a horde of ghosts came pouring out of Danny's portal.

"Are those…?" T'Challa began.

"HELL YEAH! WAY TO GO DANNY!" Bruce cried out.

"I know, I'm awesome," Danny said. A giant clap of thunder caused many to look up. Then a swirl of lightning came from the clouds and struck the ground, killing a bunch of enemies.

"What the hell is with the lightning!?" Ember asked as she sent a giant wave of sound at a line of aliens. The lightning and dust dissipated to reveal Thor, and two creatures Danny didn't recognize.

Bruce let out a cackle, "YOU'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"Okay, why is Bruce the only one who's crying out for joy here?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, friends! I am here," Thor said.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some alien ass!" A… raccoon? Cried out.

With all of the backup, Danny was starting to wonder if they had a real shot after all.

 **A/N: Okay… So this one-shot was requested by ThoughtfulPencil who had won my little competition in Chapter 7 of my fanfiction Truly Supernatural. (It's pretty lit) Anyways, so I kinda rushed this along because I wanted to hurry and get my ideas down before I forgot the details of Infinity War (I don't think I put any major spoilers in there, so it should be safe, it might just be a little confusing,) I also wanted to finish it before i had to go home where I wouldn't have access to the other Avengers movies to go back and reference since I don't have internets and I don't own them on DVD. I don't think this One-shot is down right awful, but I think I proabably could have expanded and done more with it. I just might do that later on, but for now, this is kinda it. I feel bad, and I'm worried that it might not be what my winner requested! So, I'm also going to include some bonus content which is really just Danny's interactions with other avengers and whatnot.**

 **BONUS CONTENT**

 **Tony Stark:**

Danny and Tony get along really well, Tony likes that Danny is a quick thinker and admires his ability to learn and adapt quickly

"Holy crap! You're, you're Tony Stark! YOU'RE IRON MAN! I HAVE TO CALL TUCKER HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO FAINT!" "Hey aren't you that ghost kid who stopped that asteroid from colliding into earth? That was some level headed thinking, good for you." "Oh my god, Tony Stark just complimented me."

Pepper would obviously ADORE him

"Tony is he another one of your little projects? He's so sweet, and look at his Hazmat suit." "Tony, Danny is just a boy!" "Pepper, he's going to college!" "He doesn't know the city very well. He's moving in with us." "Pepper, no, he has a dorm." "I think he'd like a floor closer to the roof. Although he can phase out of any window…" "PEPPER."

Tony helping Danny improve his grades so he can qualify to go to space

 **Peter Parker**

Peter and Danny are really close in age, and they're both geeks, so obviously they hit it off right away.

"Hey, you're Spiderman! Iron Man told me about you." Whoa, you're that Danny Phantom guy! Are you a real ghost?!" "Uh, just a half ghost…" "Oh… That's still really cool!"

Danny and Peter having lightsaber battles on the ceiling cause Danny flies and Peter can stick onto any surface

They introduce Tucker and Ned to each other and while the two are out fighting crime, Tuck and Ned can have a buddy (and now there's two guys in the chair)

You can see Spiderman and Danny Phantom hanging out A LOT together. If there isn't a crime being committed, then you can see those two goofing off on some rooftop or another.

Tony yelling at them for breaking things because they like to get rowdy

"YOU TWO DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CHANDELIER COSTS!"

"Boys, boys, BOYS, NO NOT IN MY LAB! LEAVE THE SUIT ALONE! DANNY! PETER! QUIT TRYING TO SNOOP FOR YOUR NEW SUITS I TOLD YOU I'M STILL WORKING ON THEM!"

Between the two of them, Happy just can't catch a break

"Mr. Stark! Please, please send one of them away! I can't- i can't keep up with BOTH of them!"

Danny and Peter stay up late talking most nights and they usually end up sleeping in the same room.

 **Loki**

Loki and Danny start off as enemies, because Loki tried to take over Earth and all that

As much as Loki hates to admit it, he can't help but enjoy Danny's company

DANNY AND LOKI TOTALLY SASSING ALL OF THE OTHER AVENGERS

They're the ultimate sass masters

"Danny why would you want to hang out with Loki?" "Because unlike the rest of you, Loki has a deep appreciation for my witty charm." "Your sarcastic remarks aren't charming." "Loki disagrees." "Ugh."

Loki would probably ask about Danny's powers, since they are something new to all the Avengers.

Loki helping Danny to unlock his ice powers after Danny accidentally blasts Thor with an ice blast one day (much to Loki's amusement)

Loki and Danny playing pranks on the other avengers (nothing to serious though, cause Danny's too sweet)

"Loki, we can't stab your brother!" "But it will be fun my ghostly friend!" "LOKI NO." "Loki yes." "I SAID NO LOKI" "I heard you say yes."

 **Thor**

Danny like Thor, but he definitely doesn't get along with him as well as he does Loki

"HELLO THERE GHOSTLY ONE!" "Um, hi. You're Thor right?" "I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN! THIS IS MY HAMMER! HERE, TRY TO HOLD IT" "Oh hey, this is really co- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL!?"

Thor tries to give Danny beer

"You are still a growing boy!" "Thor, it's illegal for me to drink this!" "But why? Beer helps you grow into a man!" "Actually it helps kill your brain cells." "Nonsense :)"

Danny and Thor would really bond after Loki's death because they were the only two who really and truly cared about him anymore.

"No… Thor he's not dead!" "Danny, I'm sorry, but he is. I watched Thanos murder him." "YOU'RE LYING! LOKI ISN'T DEAD! HE'S JUST- HE'S TRICKING US THOR! HE'S GONNA APPEAR OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE AND HELP US KICK THANOS' ASS AND-"

Thor pulling Danny into a hug as Danny starts to just ball

"Shhhhhh, it is alright little one. Loki loved you too." "He can't just leave us like this… maybe he turned into some animal? Like the time he tried to kill you by turning into a snake?" "Ah yes, what a clever prank that was." "Yeah…"

 **Natasha**

Danny worships her

He also kinda has a crush on her because she's a queen

"You're the Black Widow! Wow, you know, you are probably the best avenger ever!"

Nat would find him just as precious as Pepper does

Protective Nat

"You so much as lay a hand on Danny and I'll rip you to pieces"

Natasha and Danny sparring cause Danny want's to improve his physical fighting skills and be as strong and she is

Natasha giving Danny girl advice. Tbh, all of the female avengers probably would.

"Danny, do not listen to Tony." "But, Pepper, Nat, Tony said that this line always works." "Sweetie, he's wrong. Listen to us, she'll go out with you for sure."

 **Steve Rogers**

Danny would again be totally starstruck

"Captain America…. Oh my god, You're really Captain America!" "Nice to meet you Danny Phantom." "Call me Danny!"

Danny and Steve race to see who's faster; Steve running or Danny flying

Steve still wins, but Danny puts up a really great fight

Danny swearing and Steve yelling at him

"Owe! Jesus Fuck!" "Language! You're too young for that kind of talk!" "Cap, I'm 19…" "that's still too young

Steve being protective of Danny and reprimanding him for doing dangerous thingss

Bucky calling Steve out for being a hypocrite

"Steve, you were getting into gang fights when you were his age. At least Danny can defend himself unlike you." "Just because I did it doesn't mean he should too!" "Steve, he's a big kid now, let it go." "No, Bucky."

 **Bruce Banner**

Bruce is kinda awkward around Danny, but that isn't really anything new.

Danny thinks Bruce is really cool, and doesn't notice the awkwardness

"Hey Bruce what's thing do?" "Please don't touch that…"

"Hey, hey Bruce, why don't we play a game?" "Why do you want to play a game with me?" "Because you're always hiding in here. I thought you might want to have some fun!"

Danny always trying to include Bruce

When he Hulks out, even if he ends up on a blindless rampage where he just starts destroying shit, Bruce refuses to hurt Danny.

Best way to calm him down from a Hulk out is just send Danny out there

"Hey Bruce. Why do you have to tear up the street? Why don't we play chess or something? Oh! Maybe you could teach me how to culture bacteria like you said you would?"

Hulk knows that Danny makes Bruce happy because he 100% treats Bruce like there's nothing wrong with him.

 **Clint Barton**

Danny had to warm up to Clint slowly but surely

Danny's too loud for the archer, and always at really bad times

But after a while they learn to get a long and actually make a great team since they can both see great distances.

Clint helps Danny work on his aim, which helps improve Danny's powers a lot

"Hey, Clint? Can I shoot your bow?" "If you touch my bow you're dead, Bedhead."

"Hey I made you these arrows, I use some of my ecto-energy to power them :)" "Danny, these arrows aren't balanced properly." "They have to be balanced?! What the fuck?!"

Clint keeps them for posterity. They were a gift, of course he isn't going to get rid of them.

One of Danny's poorly made arrows actually comes in handy one day since they're filled with ecto-energy

"Damn, those things are powerful."

"Yep, and I'm made out of a crap ton of that energy!"

"So…. you could basically become a human bomb if you wanted." "I guess?"

"Please never blow up on me." "Why would I do that? We're friends!"

Clint likes hearing Danny call him a friend.


End file.
